The Sun and its Distant Moon
by petit vanille
Summary: It's a quaint town, by the name of Twinleaf. The founder of the town's name is Leaf, and one new resident named June wonders where the other twin Leaf went. And thus starts the curse of the forgotten Leaf twin, the moon to Leaf's sun: Flower's curse. R&R!


A/N: **Hi guys! This is Vanille, the authoress of this fic! Macaron is gracious enough to proofread all my work.**  
_It's a pain to do that, just saying_.  
**And you're mean! :)**  
**But let's start with the story! I don't own the villagers, but I own my OC's, this storyline, and my town!**

* * *

The train was bumpy and the blue-green seats were uninteresting to look at, honestly. June blinked and looked up from staring at the empty booths in front of her. To her right, there was a cat that met her gaze and grinned. Right after, the dark blue cat got up from his seat and walked towards her with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry to bother, but it's 7:15 PM, right?"

June nodded slowly and the cat thanked her, only to sit in the seat in front of her. The girl wondered if he wanted to talk and in the back of her mind, also wondered where he was going. If the cat was a he, that was.

"By the way...Oh! Can I ask your name?" The cat's red eyes gleamed happily, lighter than the red argyle sweater he was wearing.

"June," she said softly and fidgeted on her chair.

"That's a cute name," the cat grinned. "I'm Rover!"

"H-hi," June stammered out. "Nice to meet you, Rover."

"So where are you headed?" The cat was definitely a curious one and he patiently waited for the answer.

"Twinleaf," the brown-haired girl mumbled and Rover blinked slowly.

"I...haven't heard of that town...let me think…" Rover's eyes closed tightly and he scrunched up his face in thought, probably unconsciously. June stared at his argyle sweater, then at her own Comfy Sweater. She wanted an argyle one too..

"Isn't Twinleaf the one with the interesting history? The lady that found it, or something? Supposedly made it all on her own, she did," Rover nodded. "I remember now!"

June nodded and looked at her hands, staring at the wreath-like ring on her right hand.

"Any particular reason why you're going there?"

The girl wondered when his questions would stop, but she answered, "I'm moving in with my brother. He went to Twinleaf a while back and our aunt ran out of space at home."

"Interesting!" Rover tapped his white-furred chin. "Have you ever visited your brother before?"

June finally shook her head and to her immense relief, a booming voice came from the speakers:

**Now arriving in Twinleaf! Twinleaf Station!**

She hopped off the seat happily, grabbing her small bag and slinging it over her shoulder. The ride was still bumpy, but the girl felt it slowing down under her feet. Standing awkwardly, she felt like she should've said something to Rover, but her mouth felt like it was sealed shut.

"Thanks for chatting with me," Rover finally piped up. "It's been a long time since I've enjoyed riding a train."

"Ah. This is my first time riding one," June replied as the train shuddered to a stop.

**Please stand away from the doors. They are opening now.**

"Well, good luck, June! Bye-bye," the cat waved and the girl waved back, her heart a little calmer now.

Walking out of the train, she took a glimpse back at the cat and he looked quite lonely sitting in the compartment by himself. Maybe that was why he took his chances to talk to strangers. Just to relieve boredom, or so.

June stared at the moonlight-washed train station and the dozing attendant in the booth. It was a little cozy, she thought. She might be able to get used to Twinleaf. The sign was in mediocre condition, but a little graffiti stained the light green background and the large clovers.

She sighed. People liked leaving their mark on things... Her footfalls echoed in the empty train stop and she took her first steps into Twinleaf.

xx

The second June walked through the arch, she was assaulted by a barrel of dark clothes hugging her tightly.

"Juney! My beloved! The sun that I revolve around!"

June sighed and hugged her brother, patting his back as he faux-sobbed into her jacket. "Hi Edan. You're so clingy today."

"Of course," he sobbed and raised his head to look at his sister clearly. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Edan went back to burying his head in June's sweater.

"C'mon show me your house. You told me you had roommates?" She started walking in a random direction, Edan clinging onto her like a koala.

"No, that's the wrong direction."

"This way?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you lead me then?" June was getting annoyed, that was for sure.

"I'm busy."

"With what?!" She felt the vein in her forehead pulsing a little harder.

"Annoying my li'l sis!" The supposedly older brother clapped his hands together and raced off.

"I don't even know if I like you as a brother or if I hate you," June shook her head and shivered. When she was alone, it was a lot colder, and it felt like winter in Twinleaf, minus the snow. It was certainly a lot colder than her aunt's estate.

Trudging along, she recalled Rover's tale of the sister named Leaf that founded the town.

"I should ask Edan if there was another sister or something," June muttered and crossed her arms over her chest to preserve warmth.

The second the words left her lips, it felt like something changed in the air. Just a small twinge of fear burned in her heart as the wind picked up almost exponentially. It howled in her ears and the trees swayed along with the heavy gusts.

"Edan?" June called out. The night looked so sinister and the moving trees only made everything seem even scarier.

No one answered her call.

_I have awakened._

June definitely heard something, and she turned around quickly, her heart pounding. The window and her heartbeat in her ears was almost sickening; she wanted to hurl, but that was nasty.

_Find me..._

The wind suddenly stopped and the bitterly cold air warmed up again. The girl stood in the grove of trees, thoroughly shaken and scared.

June looked down at her Loafers and at her Acid-Washed Jeans, watching her legs tremble.

"Oi! June?!" She heard the familiar scream of her brother and ran towards it. Once she saw his familiar hoodie-wearing form, her entire body relaxed, but then she clenched her fists.

"Man, you suck! Leaving your little sister all by herself," June complained, punching the taller male on the arm. He winced and patted her head fondly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Got too excited 'cause you're living with me again. It'll be like the old times!"

"Yeah... But you have roommates," she laughed as her older brother led her inside the house.

"Don't worry, they're cool," Edan reassured her with a half-hug. "Sorry about aunt and the lack of space."

He gestured at the crowded furniture crammed to one side and the unpacked  
boxes. "They're a little...messy. You'll sleep in the same room as me, though. Got no extras."

"That's okay, I guess," June nodded. "I'm so tired after that train ride here. It was so bumpy, I couldn't even sleep!"

Edan grinned and bopped his sister on the forehead. "I'm gonna chill with them, you should sleep and meet them in the morning."

"Sounds good. Night, bro."

June toddled off to find her brother's room and in the first second of her body hitting the bed, she was out like a light. She never noticed the unnatural eyes staring at her intently from outside the window.

* * *

Intense, eh? Here's the OC forms, I only need a couple (like 2-3)~

**Name (nickname):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal clothes:**

**Summer clothes:**

**Winter clothes:**

**Event clothes:**

**Umbrella:**

**Hometown:**

**Job:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Dislikes/Likes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush:**

**KK Slider Music:**

**Favorite Furniture:**

**2 villagers:**

_OC forms as PMs or reviews, thanks. _

_**R&R!**_


End file.
